


Good-bye my friend

by TrekGirl1966



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First fanfic but so sad today that I've got to let it out., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekGirl1966/pseuds/TrekGirl1966





	Good-bye my friend

'' I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you but what more can I say? Dad wouldn't have wanted you to hear about it first on the news.'', the echo of a familiar voice sighed over the phone, already sounding exhausted despite it being only 10.30 in the morning.

" Anyway I've got a few more calls to make so I'd better go. I'll be in contact about the funeral arrangements as soon as I can". A pause. " You know he loved you Bill don't you? He would never here a bad word against you.....Anyway must go".

The line went dead and I stared at my cell, mind blank. Time stopped. Leonard is gone....Leonard is gone. No that can't be right. Leonard has been a part of my life for fifty years. Even when we didn't talk for a few years he was always there, waiting for me to pick up the phone and say hi. He can't just leave me like this. I know that he had been getting steadily worse and there had been that scare last week but he was recovering and sounded positive on the phone a few days ago. We talked a while, mainly about me but that wasn't unusual. He liked to indulge me. Well I've never claimed that I don't have a bit of an ego. Part of my charm. He liked to tease me about it. His last words to come to me unbidden. Breathless but affectionate, "Take care of yourself Bill. I'll see you soon". I'd promised to visit him when my schedule allowed. But now... Leonard is gone. My dearest friend, my brother. Gone. The tears have started at some point. My shirt is damp. There is suddenly so much that I wanted to say to him. I wanted to sit down and listen to him talk to me about anything just one more time. To listen to that beloved voice just one more time. No interruptions this time. Oh my God did he even know that I love him and always will. "Of course,. I do you fool!". The voice is so clear and recognizable in it's gentle exasperation that I turn around sharply looking for the source. Hope blooms momentarily but I am alone in my den. Despair crashes down on me like a tidal wave. A sob escapes my mouth and then another.

" Elizabeth!!", I scream.


End file.
